


Matchmaker

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After hearing Spencer gush one too many times about his not so secret crush on Pyotr, Kyle decides to give him some advice.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Matchmaker

As a reporter Kyle has done, seen and heard things he'd rather not, but by now he's used to it. That's just how his job was and he's learned to live with it.

In his line of work he mainly had to have stealth and charisma. He understands Spencer is interested in politics, however…

When he talked about a certain green haired social media celebrity who was like literal sunshine, Spencer was neither stealthy or charismatic about his painfully obvious crush. 

And while he could be doing other things than listening to Spencer go on and on about Pyotr he did find the whole idea of "prince charming" being reduced to a flustered mess highly amusing.

"So you still haven't asked him out yet? I figured you'd have done it by now." How long had he been pining for exactly? If memory serves right he's been hearing Spencer gush about Pyotr for over a month now.

Oh, youth.

"It takes time," Spencer flushed, tugging at his collar. "And if he doesn't like me back I don't want to possibly ruin what we have."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kyle groaned. This was going to be a long day. "You've been courting him for _weeks_ now and you think he doesn't like you back?" 

Was he blind? God help this guy.

"If I knew that our feelings were mutual I'd have done it by now." Crap, there was that fire in his eyes. They didn't need to get into an argument over the obvious.

"Calm down Spencer, I'm not trying to pick a fight," Kyle leaned back in his chair, arms now crossed. "You're so caught up in your own emotions that you haven't looked at the evidence."

"Evidence?" Spencer furrowed his brows, his face full of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's crazy about you, hell even your sister is aware of your guys hopeless pining thing you have going on," Kyle sighed, waving him off. "You’re the only one on Mars that Pyotr tackle hugs, latches onto you at any given opportunity and not to mention he practically gets stars in his eyes any time he sees you."

Spencer's face burned and his eyes were cast downwards at his uneaten lunch. "Pyotr is just.. Affectionate in general."

"Let me stop you right there," Because he wasn't going to let Spencer go from pinning to then making himself be blind towards Pyotr's feelings. "You know how you confide in me about your crush? Well, let's just say Pyotr is much less private when it comes to this sort of stuff."

Now Kyle wasn't one to follow musicians, let alone Pyotr who probably updated his blog and Insta twenty times a day. But there were at least two or three daily videos of Pyotr dreamily talking about his crush.

"I've gathered that the guy that he, to quote, 'is totally into' happens to look like a real life prince charming, has the bluest eyes, apparently has a nice fashion sense that also matches his, and happens to be  _ very  _ close to Tuesday."

If that didn't describe Spencer he's not sure what would. And if Spencer thought he was talking about anyone other than him (God help him if he thought it was Roddy) he might just have to literally shove those two lovestruck disasters together.

"Seriously, check out his videos sometime. You might learn a thing or two." 

Since Spencer was busy trying to wrap his head around the idea, or hopefully he was having a realization, Kyle took his cue to leave. 

"W-wait!" Spencer abruptly stood, nearly knocking his own chair over. "You're leaving already?"

"Gotta get back to work," Which was technically true even if it was a slow day. "We can chat more tomorrow, and I fully expect to hear about how you two lovebirds got together."

If he didn't hear anything new from them then he might literally have to put matters into his own hands. Not the first time or the last, but getting people together? Yeah, that's something entirely new to him. 

"You really think he'll say yes?" Spencer asked with uncertainty. Kyle had to suppress a sigh and gently patted his shoulder. Again, he was utterly hopeless but his heart was in the right place. 

"I'm  _ certain  _ he will, and if I'm wrong, which I'm not, then I'll jump off another bridge."

With Spencer now smiling and his confidence starting to grow he knew those two would work it out just fine.   
  
And there would also be no bridge jumping of any sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa got this idea from chatting with @asmallnerd and also I can't believe there's not many C&T fics with Kyle in them?? That's such a crime. Also a shoutout to @awhratz because I really love the concept of Pyotr gushing about Spencer on his vlogs, it's very cute & galaxy brain thinking 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
